Mon Univers Alternatif
by Pucinette
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours drôle ou tranquille. Ichigo en fait l'expérience lorsque Orihime rencontre un membre d'un gang nommé "Espada". En apparence, une simple rencontre n'affecte rien à leurs vies mais pourtant... Pourtant tout va changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Pucinette.

**Diclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Un mot sur la fanfiction : **Tout d'abord : bonjour ! Alors cette fanfiction, qu'est ce que c'est ? Comme son nom l'indique (même si je risque de le changer) elle se passe dans un univers alternatif. Je vais essayer tout de même de ne pas trop changer le caractère des personnages même si ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Deuxième point : ça va être le groooos bordel. On commence bien gentiment et tout, mais ça va être la folie furieuse. Yaoi au rendez vous, viol, agression et surement plein d'autre chose pas trop gaie. D'où le rating M. Vous êtes prévenue dès le début. Je vous laisse à votre lecture désormais !

**Ce que vous allez rencontrer dans cette fanfiction :** Ichigo/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Grimmjow/Ichigo... Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai en tête, je les rajouterais au fur et a mesure que j'aurais des idées.

**Résumez :** Ichigo a une vie un peu mouvementé, mais rien de bien palpitant. Jusqu'au jour où sa petite amie, Inoue, va faire "ami-ami" avec un des gangs les plus puissants de Karakura. Les Espadas, surnommé le gang des dix.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie tranquille.**

Karakura. Une ville avec des beaux quartiers, des gens respectables, des commerçants sympathique, mais aussi avec des bas fond, des quartiers malfamés un peu en dehors de la ville. Là bas, des gangs, des différents, des bastons et un immense trafic de drogue. Le lycée était au périphérique de la ville, entre banlieues tranquilles et quartiers pauvres. Évidement, là où il y avait le plus de trafic, de personnes rackettés et de bagarre, c'était au alentour du lycée.

Ichigo n'était pas un fils de riche, sa mère était morte lorsqu'il était petit et son père possédait une clinique modeste, mais plutôt bien vu. Le jeune homme avaient deux petites sœurs Yuzu et Karin, toute les deux encore au primaire.

Le garçon rouquin était qualifié d'enfant à « problèmes ». Pour cause, il se battait assez souvent à cause de personne se moquant de la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais chose mise a part, c'était un élève plutôt studieux, mais sans énorme capacité non plus. Il se démarquait cependant en sport, étant plutôt athlétique.

Ichigo se rendait au lycée l'air morose, aujourd'hui on était en début avril, ce qui signifié que c'était la rentrée. Et aujourd'hui, Ichigo rentrée en première. Il n'avait sérieusement pas envie… L'école, les bagarres, les insultes,… Il en avait réellement marre. Ce qui lui remontait cependant le moral, c'était qu'il allait revoir c'est amis, mais aussi sa petite amie. Oui, sa petite amie. Depuis peu, il sortait avec Inoue Orihime, une jolie rousse a forte, très forte, poitrine, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il sortait avec elle. En faite, il sortait avec elle car c'est d'abord elle qui a fait le premier pas. Mais depuis qu'il était avec elle, Ichigo se sentait bien. Inoue était une fille gentille, un peu maladroite mais tellement adorable. Il avait envie de la protéger.

En tournant au coin d'une rue, le roux y trouva justement la jeune fille à qui il pensait. Inoue l'accueillit avec un immense sourire en l'attendant. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son amie et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lui prendre la main.

- Bonjour, ca va bien Inoue ? Demanda le roux

- Ça va et toi ?

- Bien aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ensemble et main dans la main, ils reprirent leur chemin, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment ou la rousse demanda quelque chose à son copain.

- Dis Kurosaki, fît timidement la rousse.

- Hum ?

- J'aimerais bien… Qu'on s'appel par nos prénom, maintenant qu'on est ensemble.

Ichigo sourit et acquit d'un signe de tête puis rajouta un « avec plaisir… Orihime » en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de continuer leur chemin. Oui vraiment, il se sentait bien.

Quelques minutes plu tard, ils arrivèrent devant le lycée et se lâchai la main. L'un comme l'autre ne voulant pas trop se montrer en public. L'atmosphère était plutôt tendue devant le lycée, un des gangs se trouvait à l'entrée du portail. Ichigo en connaissait la plupart de réputation, mais il se surprit à voir de nouveau membre. En essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, le couple passa entre les différents membres du gang sans incident. Mais aussi sans se rendre compte qu'Ichigo avait été repéré par un des nouveaux membres du gang qui le suivait des yeux, un sourire carnacié sur le visage.

La journée se termina sans aucun incident notable eu lieu, au grand bonheur d'Ichigo et la semaine se déroula tranquille.

XxXxXX

Désormais, c'était le week-end et Ichigo était plutôt impatient. Son père était parti avec ses sœurs pour la journée en randonné et rentraient tard. Le roux en avait profité pour invité Orihime chez lui. Un sourire traversa son visage. Orihime. Ca lui fessait drôle d'appeler la rouquine par son prénom.

La porte de sa chambre était ouverte, ce qui permit à Ichigo d'entendre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se précipita pour ouvrir à Orihime. Elle était habillée d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt rose avec un grand décolté. Ichigo s'étonna de voir la rousse légèrement maquillé.

- Bonjour Ichigo, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Entre Orihime ! Ne reste pas là, l'invita le garçon.

- Merci.

Une fois la porte fermé derrière la jeune fille, Ichigo lui prit doucement la main et l'embrassa. Ils étaient toujours assez timide l'un envers l'autre mais Ichigo espérait qu'après cette journée ils se sentiraient tous deux plus décontracté. Ichigo l'invita à la salle à manger qui était ouverte sur la cuisine.

- Je te prépare un thé ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit elle en s'asseyant. Alors comme ça tes sœurs et ton père sont partis pour la journée ?

- Oui, tu m'en veux pas j'ai préféré profiter de leur absence pour t'inviter, sinon j'aurais eu le droit a des tas de questions de la part de mon imbécile de père.

La rouquine rigola doucement, attendri.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas.

Ichigo lui sourit en sortant deux tasses, les disposa sur la table et s'assis près d'Orihime en attendant que l'eau chauffe.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu me raconte de beau ? Demanda le roux.

- Et bien, fît mine de réfléchir Orihime. Oh Tatsuki est venu dormir à la maison hier soir et elle m'a apportait des plats qu'avait fait sa mère pour moi !

- C'est souvent que sa mère te prépare des plats, c'est sur qu'avec tes drôles de goûts en cuisine, Tatsuki doit s'inquiéter ! Rigola Ichigo.

Faussement offusqué, la rousse bouscula gentiment son petit ami avant de rigoler.

- Je ne trouve pas que mes goûts en matière de cuisine soit si affreux !

- C'est parce que tu n'a pas l'habitude de manger des bon petits plats.

- C'est certainement ça, répondit doucement la jeune femme.

Il eu un petit silence où Ichigo regretta ses dires. Les parents d'Inoue était morts lorsqu'elle n'avait que trois ans et son frère qui s'occupait d'elle est mort également lorsqu'elle avait 12, 13 ans si il s'en souvenait bien.

- De toute façon tu peux rien dire Ichigo ! S'exclama soudainement Inoue.

- Hein ?

- Tu exploite ta petite sœur !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si, je le sais. Yuzu fait tout ! Le ménage, la cuisine, s'occupe de la lessive !

- Mais ça c'est à cause de mon crétin de père qui c'est rien faire !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, ce qui fit sourire Ichigo qui se leva pour servir l'eau bouillant et leur servir du thé.

Plu tard dans la journée, le jeune couple c'étaient retrouvé devant un film au salon, Orihime blotti contre Ichigo. L'ambiance de la journée les avait bien détendus. Après une dizaine de minutes de grandes hésitation, Ichigo se trouva doucement vers Orihime qui leva les yeux du film afin de regarder son petit ami, elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour recevoir le baiser d'Ichigo. Tout d'abord, il fut timide, comme à leur habitude. Puis lorsqu'Inoue s'assit plus de façon à être face à Ichigo le baiser changea. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans pour autant approfondir le baiser. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, profitant chacun de cette instant. Ichigo posa alors ses mains sur la taille de la rousse qui a se geste entreprit de passer ses bras derrière le coup d'Ichigo, signifiant bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rompre leur échange. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait combien de temps le baiser avait duré, mais lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Orihime prit une grande bouché d'aire, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis longtemps. Ceci fit sourire de plus belle Ichigo

Un bruit sourd venu du film d'action qui passait à la télé les fit sursauter en cœur. Ils avaient totalement oublié le film. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime qui souriait timidement, des petites rougeurs aux joues.

Le jeune homme approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa petite amie.

- Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi, Orihime…

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle mais son sourire s'étira également.

- Moi aussi Ichigo, moi aussi…

* * *

J'espère que cette première partie vous a bien plus ! C'est plutôt court, mais c'est surtout pour poser l'histoire. Le chapitre 2 va être beaucoup plus long. Je vous le promet.

Si vous avez des questions, suggestion, remarque, critique (du moment qu'elle soit constructif) n'hésitez à poster des reviews.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Pucinette.

**Diclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Un mot sur la fanfiction : **Tout d'abord : bonjour ! Alors cette fanfiction, qu'est ce que c'est ? Comme son nom l'indique (même si je risque de le changer) elle se passe dans un univers alternatif. Je vais essayer tout de même de ne pas trop changer le caractère des personnages même si ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Deuxième point : ça va être le groooos bordel. On commence bien gentiment et tout, mais ça va être la folie furieuse. Yaoi au rendez vous, viol, agression et surement plein d'autre chose pas trop gaie. D'où le rating M. Vous êtes prévenue dès le début. Je vous laisse à votre lecture désormais !

**Ce que vous allez rencontrer dans cette fanfiction :** Ichigo/Orihime, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Grimmjow/Ichigo, Ichimaru/Matsumoto... Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai en tête, je les rajouterais au fur et a mesure que j'aurais des idées.

**Résumez :** La vie n'est pas toujours drôle ou tranquille. Ichigo en fait l'expérience lorsque Orihime rencontre un membre d'un gang nommé "Espada". En apparence, une simple rencontre n'affecte rien à leurs vies mais pourtant... Pourtant tout va changer.

* * *

**Chapitre deux :** Un gang au nombre de dix.

Cela fessait presque un mois que la rentrée était passée et il y avait déjà eu des histoires de personnes racketté et de quelques bagarres. A chaque qu'Inoue entendait parler de bagarre, elle avait une boule au ventre, espérant qu'Ichigo n'était pas impliqué. C'est vrai que le jeune garçon se battait souvent, ce qui avait le don de l'inquiété. Un jour, elle lui en avait parlé, lui disant qu'un jour il allait avoir de gros ennuie, surtout avec le drôle de type qu'il y avait près du lycée. Ichigo lui avait alors promis d'éviter les bagarres autant que possible, qu'après tout, il n'était pas maso ! Mais cela n'avait pas réussi à rassurer entièrement la rousse.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle ne fit pas attention s'il y avait quelque chose devant elle. C'est comme ça qu'elle percuta le dos de quelqu'un. Titubant en arrière en se touchant le crâne, Inoue réalisant enfin. L'homme qu'elle avait percuté la regarda de haut, elle sursauta alors en s'inclinant précipitamment.

- Ha ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne regardais pas au j'allais ! Désolée !

L'homme la détailla de haut en bas et Orihime en profita pour le détailler également. Un garçon, surement un peu plus âgé qu'elle, les cheveux noir, la peau excrément blanche et des yeux vert émeraude qui avaient l'air désespéré. Le garçon était accompagné d'un autre garçon qui lui avait l'air plus vieux. Très grand et imposant, il fit assez peur à la jeune fille. La peau bronzé, l'homme était chauve et possédait une barbe noir. La rousse remarqua également un tatouage sur le haut du bras de l'homme qui dépassait légèrement de son t-shirt à manche courte.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit indifféremment le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé.

- Vraiment désolé, répéta Inoue en se redressant avec un sourire forcé.

- Vous devriez faire plus attention avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose.

La rousse déglutit et acquit d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Arrivait à l'endroit au point de rendez-vous avec Ichigo, Inoue repensa au tatouage du garçon… 10.

Lorsqu'Ichigo arriva près d'Orihime, celle-ci était encore perdue dans ses pensées ce qui fit sourire tendrement Ichigo qui lui vola un baiser.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! C'est le matin ! Plaisanta Ichigo.

- Bonjour monsieur !

- Tu été encore dans tes pensées.

- Je sais… soupira la rousse.

- Quelque chose de ne va pas ? S'inquiéta soudainement Ichigo.

- Non ne t'en fait pas ! C'est juste que je ne sois pas très bien réveillé et j'ai déjà percuté quelqu'un.

- De bon matin ! Tu ne traine pas dis donc.

La rousse gonfla ses joues, signe qu'elle boudait. Ichigo tendit alors sa main vers sa copine.

- On y va ?

La jeune fille soupira et attrapa la main qu'on tendait et se mit en route vers le lycée.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui, déclara Orihime après quelques minutes de marche.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta une nouvelle fois Ichigo.

- Oui ça va, mais j'aimerais bien passer la journée avec toi ! Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui, ce serait du gâchis d'aller en cours.

- Tu dis ça, rigola le roux, mais tu serais incapable de sécher les cours.

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle

Ichigo sourit puis sera doucement la main de sa copine pour lui faire signe qu'il était là si elle voulait parler.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ichi, c'est juste que j'ai un peu pensé à mon frère hier soir donc j'ai eu coup de bleues.

- Je comprends, tu as envie de profiter de… Attend ! S'exclama Ichigo se qui eut pour effet arrêter Inoue dans sa marche.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as appelé comment ? Demanda le roux en souriant.

La rousse s'empourpra et répéta le surnom par lequel elle l'avait appelé quelque seconde plutôt.

- J'aime bien ! Déclara-t-il de façon enthousiasme.

Il rigola un peu avant d'embrasser rapidement la joue d'Inoue. Ils reprirent leurs marche mais pas pour longtemps.

- Mademoiselle !

Un homme venait de les interpeller, ils se retournèrent alors. Ichigo resserra son emprise sur la main d'Orihime qui lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le jeune homme roux était sur ses gardes. Inoue regarda en direction de la personne qui l'avait appelé, c'était les hommes de tout à l'heure. Ichigo grimaça en regardant les deux hommes. Ils les avaient déjà vus.

Le brun s'approcha d'eux tandis que le grand chauve restait en arrière.

- Tenez, vous avez fait tomber ça tout à l'heure.

Le garçon tendit à la rousse une barrette à six branches bleues.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle en toucha ses cheveux, en effet il lui en manquait une.

Orihime lâcha la main d'Ichigo pourra prendre son bien.

- Merci beaucoup ! Euh….

- Je m'appelle Ulquiorra Shiffer.

- Inoue Orihime, enchanté.

- De même, répondit froidement le brun qui regarda ensuite le roux.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, se présenta-t-il accompagné d'un signe de la tête, méfiant.

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes, il avait déjà vu le roux quelque part, mais ne savait plus trop où. De toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- On doit y aller, excuse.

Ulquiorra acquit d'un signe de tête et ne rajouta rien. Le jeune couple parti. Arrivé au lycée – à la plus grande surprise d'Orihime – Ichigo ne lâcha pas sa main. Le roux l'emmena sous un préau calme.

- Tu es folle ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua la rousse.

- Ces mecs, ce sont des gangsters ! Tu ne les a jamais vus roder devant le lycée ?

Orihime rougit, honteuse. Non, elle n'avait jamais fait attention, généralement elle baissait les yeux devant ces types et n'avaient jamais fait attention à qui ils étaient.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Ichigo prit une grande bouffer d'aire.

- Ça ne fait rien, fait juste attention à toi. Je ne serais pas toujours près de toi pour te protéger.

La jeune femme acquit d'un signe de tête et par un petit son affirmatif, la tête baissé. Ichigo l'embrassa furtivement le haut de son crâne.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendraient te chercher des noises.

Inoue leva la tête vers son petit ami qui lui sourit doucement et se força à répondre à son sourire. Ichigo caressa doucement les cheveux de sa petite amie avant de partir, lui disant qu'il faudrait qu'ils rejoignent leur classe. Si il y avait une chose dont ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre, c'est de ne jamais se voir, étant dans la même classe, ils étaient très souvent ensemble. Même si quelques fois Ichigo trainait avec Keigo et Mizuhiro, et qu'Orihime restait avec Tatsuki. Enfin, la plupart du temps tout ce petit monde était réuni. Inoue et Ichigo n'étant pas du genre à se mettre à part.

Arrivé dans la salle, il y avait quelques choses d'étrange. Pour sûr, la plupart des élèves s'étaient agglutinés autour de quelqu'un. Ichigo alla à sa place, Orihime suivit le mouvement s'asseyant à sa place, juste devant Kurosaki, puis se tourna pour lui faire face. Keigo arriva - comme à son habitude – bruyamment.

- Yaaaah ! Vous avez vu les nouveaux ?

- « Les » ? Questionna Inoue.

- Un gars et une fille plutôt mignonne même…

Ichigo fut plutôt surpris que deux personnes arrivent en même temps, un mois après la rentrée. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever et d'essayer d'approcher les nouveaux élèves que sa prof arriva, toujours aussi dynamique.

- Bonjour ! Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait.

Une fois que toute la classe était à sa classe, le professeur reprit.

- Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux élèves au sein de notre classe. Venez-vous présenter au tableau s'il vous plait !

A ces mots, une jeune femme et un jeune homme se leva. La fille était plutôt petite en taille, les cheveux noir et court au-dessus de épaule, et possédait des yeux bleus foncés. Le garçon quant à lui avait les cheveux rouge flamboyant coiffé en une queue de cheval haute et était très grand pour un japonais ce qui étonna Ichigo. Le plus étonnant cependant chez le garçon était ces tatouages tribales qu'il avait sur le haut du visage. Une fois arrivait devant le tableau, ils se présentèrent brièvement. Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia. Ils venaient tous les deux d'un petit village dans le nord du japon et était venu ici à cause du travail du grand frère de Rukia qui s'occupait d'eux. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Une fois les nouveaux élèves à leurs places, les cours commencèrent, la prof vérifiant plusieurs fois s'ils n'étaient pas perdus. Une fois la pause de midi Keigo insista pour manger avec les nouveaux car la fille était « trop mignonne » et que le garçon avait l'air « super cool ». Le couple ne rechigna pas, après tout, ils étaient surement sympa, ces nouveaux.

- On peut manger avec vous ? Demanda Ichigo avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Rukia.

- Oh, bonne idée, ça nous permettra de faire connaissant avec le gens de notre classe, rajouta Renji.

Le groupe se prit alors des chaises et des tables pour pouvoir manger. Beaucoup d'élèves mangeaient au self tandis que le reste amenait leurs déjeuners. Keigo essaya de soutirer pas mal d'information aux nouveaux, mais ces derniers étaient très secret. L'heure de la pause se passa bien, tout le monde rigolait et les nouveaux apprenaient les noms des gens se trouvant dans la classe.

- Donc Tatsuki tu fais du karaté ? Demanda Renji, impressionné.

- C'est la meilleure ! S'exclama Orihime.

Tatsuki sourit.

- Je suis la deuxième au rang national dans ma tranche d'âge.

- Woh, tu dois vraiment être très forte ! Admira Rukia.

- Ichigo aussi fessait du karaté avant !

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? Demanda Rukia.

- Plus vraiment l'envie.

- C'est surtout à cause de toutes les bagarres qu'il a déclenché, il allait se faire retirer sa licence, donc il a arrêté.

- Bagarreur ? Sourit Renji.

- Plutôt oui.

Inoue jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami, puis se rappela soudainement d'une chose.

- Ah ! Ichigo, tu veux venir à la maison ce week-end ? La mère de Tatsuki ma encore donné plein de plats ! Je n'arriverais jamais à les finir toutes seuls avant que ça ne soit plus bon.

Il eut un silence général dans le groupe, tous les yeux fixé sur Inoue. Les nouveaux étaient assez étonné d'entendre la jeune fille appeler le rouquin par son prénom, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient proche, et en plus l'inviter chez elle devant tout le monde…

- Quoi ? S'étonna maladroitement la rousse.

- Rien, se précipita de dire Mizuhiro.

- Je te dirais sa plutard, Orihime. Il faut d'abord que je prévienne mon père. Enfin, surtout Yuzu pour pas qu'elle ne prévoit trop à manger pour ce week-end.

- D'accord !

- Vous… vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Rukia, étonnée.

- Oui, pourquoi ? S'enquit Ichigo, sur la défensive.

Renji se mit à rire.

- Deux roux ensemble, c'est rigolo !

- Surtout qu'on ne dirait pas vraiment que vous sortez ensemble !

- On, on préfère être discret, balbutia Orihime.

- Ça se comprend, acquit Rukia.

Une fois la conversation close, chacun ragea ses affaires sans pour autant trop bouger. La sonnerie ne retentirait que dans dix minutes.

- Abarai, tu devrais faire attention à la sortie de l'école lui conseilla Mizuhiro.

- Oh, il n'a pas tort. Avec tes tatouages et tes cheveux, faut que tu fasses gaffe.

- Gaffe à quoi ? Demanda Renji, soudain inquiet.

- Il y a pas mal de gang qui trainent autour du lycée. Ils cherchent soit la bagarre, soit un peu d'argent, soit à te refourguer de la drogue. Ça dépend des gangs, informa Ichigo.

- Oh, je vois, acquit Renji. Dans ce cas, j'essayerai de pas trop m'attirer d'ennuis.

- Pas comme d'habitude, ajouta Rukia.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua Renji.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, répliqua la brune en souriant.

« Ils s'entendent vraiment bien » pensa Inoue un sourire aux lèvres.

Peu de temps après, les cours reprirent, mais Inoue n'écoutait pas du tout. Regardant le ciel par la fenêtre, elle se demandait comment allait se passer ce week-end. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle s'imagina dormir avec Ichigo. Enfin non justement. Elle espérait en fait qu'ils n'aillent pas juste dormir tranquillement. Certes, ça ne fessait pas énormément de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais la jeune fille se sentait curieuse sur le sujet. Kurosaki ne l'avait jamais vraiment touché. Ils s'embrassaient, se tenaient la main, s'autorisant quelques fois des gestes tendres mais jamais il ne l'avait pris réellement dans ses bras ou essayer de la tripoter, rien qu'un petit peu. A cette pensée, la rousse rougit de plus en baissant sa tête vers son bouquin, fessant semblant de lire. Elle aimerait bien pourtant qu'Ichigo tente qu'elle que chose envers elle. Même si ce n'était rien qu'un petit peu, elle en avait envie. Une folie envie aussi de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis presque deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle l'aimait, et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle était devenue totalement amoureuse. La rousse soupira discrètement. Elle l'aimait tellement ! En touchant une de ses barrettes le cours de ses pensées changea subitement. Les garçons qu'elle avait vus ce matin, Ichigo lui avait dit qu'ils appartenaient à un gang. Elle grimaça en se rappelant qu'elle et le roux leurs avaient donnés leurs noms et prénoms. « Qu'elle idiote ! » pensa Inoue « Je devrais vraiment faire plus attention.».

Lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, Orihime n'avait pas pris un mot du cours. Ce qui étonné Ichigo.

- Tu voudras que je te passe mes cours ? Demanda Ichigo, inquiet.

- Ah ! S'exclama Inoue en levant la tête vers son petit ami. Oui je veux bien s'il te plait.

- Tu pourras recopier les cours ce soir ?

- Pas de problème.

Ichigo lui tendit son cahier, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien avoir sa petite amie aujourd'hui. Il s'apprêta à lui demander une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Renji.

- Dis Kurosaki ! Tu connais des coins sympas dans le coin ?

- Y en a pas tellement ici, pourquoi ?

- Faut que tu me fasses visiter ! Puis j'aurais bien envie d'aller me boire une bière ce soir !

- Si tu veux, pourquoi pas.

- Tu aimes boire au moins ?

- Je ne suis pas un ivrogne.

- Ça va alors ! On va bien s'amuser toi et moi !

- On n'invite pas Keigo et Mizuhiro ?

Renji grimaça et s'approcha un peu d'Ichigo.

- A vrai dire, je n'aime pas trop ces mecs, confit le garçon au look de punk.

- Comme tu veux, t'inquiète. Le rassura Ichigo qui jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa copine, prête à partir. Je raccompagne d'abord Orihime et passe par chez moi. On se rejoint en ville ?

- Pas de problème gars ! On se rejoint où ?

- Tu connais quoi en ville ? demanda Ichigo avec un sourire

Le garçon réfléchit quelques secondes, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps.

- La médiathèque ?

- Ça me va. A toute à l'heure ! Lança Ichigo.

Le roux se tourna vers Inoue et lui demanda si elle était prête à y aller. Elle fît signe de la tête et lui emboita le pas vers la sortie de l'école, silencieuse. Ichigo lança plusieurs petits coups d'œil à la rousse. Il l'a trouvé vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui et encore maintenant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il attendrait d'être près de chez la jeune fille pour lui en parlerais.

À la sortie de l'établissement, Orihime sursauta en apercevant de loin le garçon de ce matin, Ulquiorra. Il était en train de parler à l'écart avec un lycée au vu de son uniforme.

- Je t'avais dit que ce mec fessait parti d'un gang.

De nouveau un sursaut. Inoue regarda le roux qui avait un air un peu triste sur le visage. Il glissa doucement sa main dans celle de la rousse.

- Ne restons pas ici.

Inoue acquit en regardant Ichigo. Elle ne vit pas alors Ulquiorra qui la regardait, cependant Ichigo le vit et lui lança un regard mauvais. Le rouquin détestait ces mecs. On ne savait jamais quoi s'attendre avec eux. Du jour au lendemain il pouvait t'arriver un tas d'emmerdes sans que tu ne leur aies jamais adressé la parole.

Une fois sur le chemin de chez Orihime, Ichigo prit une grande inspiration.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, déclara-t-il subitement.

La rousse leva ses yeux bruns vers son petit ami. Il eut un instant de flottement.

- Rien, menti Orihime en se forçant à sourire. Je t'assure que tout va bien !

- S'il te plait, dis-moi. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant. C'est vrai que ce qui s'est passé ce matin l'avait bien fait réfléchir, le fait d'avoir donné son nom et celui d'Ichigo l'inquiété. Ces personnes étaient des gangsters et ils savaient leurs noms, désormais il pouvait leurs arriver pas mal de problème. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait plus réfléchir dans la journée. C'était leur relation, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça. Il faudra attendre ce week-end qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle aimerait qu'ils soient plus proches tous les deux.

- En partie, oui.

Ichigo fût surprit.

- En partie ? Répéta-t-il. Qu'elle est l'autre partie ?

- Tu le serras bien assez tôt, déclara-t-elle en souriant joyeusement.

La rousse rigola. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ne se prenne trop la tête, elle aimait sa relation avec Ichigo et ne voulait pas le perdre. Même si elle doutait que le « j'aimerais qu'on aille plus loin » le fasse fuir.

- Alors, tu vas faire quoi avec Abarai ?

- Bah, je vais juste lui montrer les coins qu'il faut vraiment connaître en ville. Genre le cinéma, le centre commercial, médiathèque il connait déjà, quelques magasins qui pourrait l'intéresser. Puis on ira surement manger dans un snack puis aller dans un bar.

- Entre mecs, rigola Inoue.

- Ouais, entre mecs !

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Orihime.

- Pour ce week-end, commença Ichigo.

- Hm ?

- Je t'enverrais un message ce soir. J'espère vraiment que ce sera possible, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Inoue rougit.

- J'ai vraiment hâte.

Le roux lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser et de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Cette dernière mit ces bras derrière le coup de son petit ami et se colla un peu à lui, signifiant qu'elle voulait un câlin. Une fois le baiser rompu, Inoue plongea sa tête dans le coup du roux.

- Quand tu sors ce soir, fait attention.

- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-il. A demain.

Ichigo poussa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur les lèvres d'Orihime avant de partir.

La rousse monta les quelques marche de son escalier puis sorti les clés de son sac afin d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermé, la rousse soupira. Quelques fois, elle se sentait bien seule, même si elle s'était habituée. Elle regarda la photo de son frère et sourit doucement. Puis s'avança dans son appartement afin d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. On n'était que jeudi, mais Orihime avait assez le traque pour ce week-end. Elle ne voulait que tout ce passe bien.

Une dizaine de minutes plutard, la jeune fille reçut un texto de la part de son petit ami.

« Mon père est ok pour ce week-end, je pourrais venir dormir chez toi ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ma chérie. Bisous, à demain. Même heure, même endroit : D»

Orihime eu un sourire, elle était tellement heureuse.

XxXxXxXxX

Plutard dans la soirée, vers 19h30, Ichigo et Renji s'était installé dans un bar. Ils venaient de manger dans un fast-food et de commander de la bière dans ce bar. Renji jeta un coup d'œil à la télé avec un sourire.

- Génial ! Il y a du sport à la télé !

- Hm ?

Ichigo leva les yeux vers la télévision pour y voir ce qui passait.

- Mouais, a par le karaté je ne suis pas tellement à fond sur le sport.

Le barman leur apporta leurs pressions et les deux jeunes hommes le remercièrent.

- Sinon, tu t'en es bien sorti pour ton premier jour de cours ?

- Oui, ça va. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué ce qu'on fait en ce moment.

- C'est vrai.

- Eh, en tout cas, tu sors avec la fille la plus sexy de la classe. Chanceux ! Plaisanta le garçon aux cheveux rouge.

Ichigo sourit.

- Et toi avec Kuchiki ? Demanda le roux.

- Ola, ne m'en parle pas. J'essaye depuis longtemps d'aboutir à quelque chose avec elle, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Puis son frère ne m'aime pas vraiment.

- Le truc qui n'arrange pas les choses.

- T'as tout compris.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et rigola. Renji rajouta tout bas.

- En tout cas je te félicite, le mec ne nous a même pas demandé nos cartes d'identités.

- C'est parce qu'il commence à devenir vieux, donc il ne fait pas attention... Puis, du moment qu'on consomme… Expliqua le roux à voix basse lui aussi.

- C'est sympa en tout cas, on devrait venir ici au moins une fois par semaine. Peut-être pas que nous deux.

- Oui pourquoi pas, surtout qu'il y a un des tables de billards et des babyfoots, ce serais cool.

Le roux s'étira puis bu un gorgé de sa consommation en jetant un coup d'œil au babyfoot.

- Je te pari que je te bats.

Renji leva un sourcil étonné et souris.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

XxXxXxXxX

Vendredi. Ichigo était le premier arrivé au point de rendez-vous. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il y soit avant Orihime. Lorsque le roux c'était levé ce matin-là, il était d'excellente humeur. Déjà ce soir, c'était le week-end. Ensuite, il avait passé une très bonne soirée avec Abarai à jouer au babyfoot et a rire. Pour finir, demain il allait chez Inoue et dormait elle.

XxXxXxXxX

La rousse était en retard. Même si son réveille avait bien sonné, elle s'était attardée sur son petit déjeuné qu'elle avait fait brûlé, une catastrophe ! Lorsqu'elle sorti de chez elle, Inoue attrapa son portable pour écrire rapidement à Ichigo pour lui prévenir de son retard et que si elle tardait, de ne pas l'attendre. Le pas rapide, la jeune fille angoissée. Elle détestait être en retard, faire attendre les gens, ça la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. La rousse tourna à droite et soupira de soulagement. C'était dans cette rue qu'hier Orihime avait rencontré Ulquiorra et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le revoir. Cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un de bon. Elle pressa ses pas. Une fois arrivé dans le quartier où Ichigo et elle avait l'habitude de s'attendre, la jeune fille fut heureuse d'y voir son petit ami. Arrivé devant lui, Inoue commença à rire.

- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies attendu !

Ichigo sourit tendrement. Il adorait voir cette gaité chez la rousse.

- C'est bien normal, puis tu n'as pas beaucoup de retard.

- Oui ! Lança Orihime, joyeuse mais un peu essoufflé. On peut y aller !

- Non ! S'exclama Ichigo en lui prenant la main.

Inoue qui avait commencé a marché, se retourna, étonnée. Ichigo lui tira la main pour la ramener près de lui. Il l'embrassa brièvement puis se redressa.

- Maintenant, on peut y aller.

Rougissante, Orihime hocha la tête avec un petit son affirmatif. Sans quitter la main de la jeune fille, Ichigo parti en direction de lycée. L'ambiance fut d'abord un peu silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui demande comment cela c'était passé hier. Le roux lui raconta tout, même pour le bar ce qui fit rire Inoue qui s'exclama qu'il n'avait pourtant pas la tête d'un mec de 21 ans ! Le roux ne vexa pas et continua de raconter, rajoutant qu'une fois par semaine il allait faire ça. Inoue sourit, contente que pour Ichigo mais aussi pour Abarai qui s'était facilement intégré.

- J'ai une idée ! S'écria Ichigo en s'arrêtant.

Surprise, Orihime le dévisagea.

- Quoi ?

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille au karaoké demain après-midi ? Ça nous ferais sortir, puis comme ça Tatsuki et toi ferais amie-amie avec Kuchiki.

Orihime tapa dans son poing, l'air convaincu.

- Très bonne idée ! On pourrait refaire un tour de la ville pour faire visiter à Kuchiki.

- Exactement.

Ichigo, sourit. Fière de lui.

XxXxXxXxX

Quelque part en dehors de Karakura, dans une chambre d'un appartement miteux, un homme était assis sur un fauteuil en tissus bordeaux dont certaines coutures partaient. Le fauteuil n'était pas en meilleur état que la chambre. Sombre, le papier-peint au mur était arraché part moment. La chambre était meublée d'un lit double, banal, d'une table de nuit où trônait une lampe qui était la seule source de lumière, une grande armoire, une bibliothèque et le fauteuil.

L'homme assit dans cette chambre soupira. C'était ennuyeux, il n'avait rien à faire. Il se leva d'un coup pour quitter sa chambre et parcourir les couloirs de l'immeuble. Le bâtiment appartenait à son patron qui les laissait ce logé ici. En marchant dans les couloirs l'homme put observer les gens qui y squattaient. Des drogués en manque venant trouvé quelqu'un pour les approvisionner, des putes qui partaient après avoir leur job de la nuit ou encore des drogués et des putes terrorisé car ils n'avaient plus d'argent. Pour payer le loyer ou pour payer leurs dettes. C'étaient des insectes, pensa l'homme. Il les méprisait. En descendant les escaliers, il ne fût pas surpris d'entendre des ébats sexuels. L'homme se contrôla pour ne pas virer ses personnes lorsqu'il les croisa, mais il ne fît rien, continuant de descendre les marches d'un air las et énervé.

Une fois dehors, il prit une grande bouffé d'air. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était sorti sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il marcha quelque instant dans les rues, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien envie d'action. A cette pensée, son téléphone portable vibra. Il avait reçu un message d'un de ses « collèges » qui lui proposait de l'accompagner en ville pour chercher un type qui devait refourguer de leur drogue mais qui n'avait plus la drogue ni l'argent. Un sourire carnacié s'installa sur l'homme. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Sans que l'autre n'ai besoin d'avoir ajouté où il se trouvait l'homme le trouva en bas de l'immeuble.

- Salut Ulquiorra ! Lança l'homme de meilleure humeur.

- Bonjour, répondit le brun d'un air froid.

L'homme aux yeux émeraude détailla son collège qui venait d'arriver. Il était plus grand que lui, plus large aussi, musclé, d'étonnant yeux bleu et des cheveux de la même couleur coiffé en bataille avec quelques mèches qui lui retombé devant les yeux. Son visage était carré et malgré ses sourcils constamment froncé, il affichait un air réjouit.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux Grimmjow ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- De l'action ! Déclara le dénommé Grimmjow. Alors, c'est qui ce mec ?

- Shūhei Hisagi, on lui avait de l'extasie qu'il devait refourguer à des connaissances à lui sauf que ça fait maintenant un mois qu'il nous doit cet argent.

- Un mois ? S'étonna l'homme aux cheveux bleu. Et c'est quoi le programme ?

- On le trouve, lui demande l'argent, s'il ne l'a pas tu le tape un peu et si il ne trouve pas de solutions, on l'emmène à Aizen. Oh, et une chose… Rajouta le brun. Ne le frappe pas au visage.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Grimmjow, les yeux rond.

- Selon la tête qu'il a, soit Aizen le vent ou le garde comme jouet.

- Ça marche, alors. Conclu-t-il.

XxXxXxXxX

Le garçon se plia sous le coup de la douleur. L'homme devant lui venait de lui mettre un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Le brun s'accroupit en se tenant le ventre, paniqué.

Grimmjow jaugea le garçon. Il avait l'air d'un pseudo rebelle avec ses tatouages sur les bras, le cou et la joue gauche. De plus, le garçon avait trois griffures sur le côté droit du visage. L'homme aux cheveux bleus fît un son méprisant.

- T'es sur qu'il ne faut pas trop l'abimer ? S'enquit-il auprès d'Ulquiorra. Il a déjà l'air pas trop, trop en état.

- Tait toi Grimmjow, fait ce que je te dis.

De nouveau ce son de méprit. Grimmjow attrapa Hisagi par le col et le souleva. Le brun n'était pas beaucoup plus petit et c'est pourquoi l'homme leva bien haut le bras.

- Bon tu nous écoute, maintenant. L'argent.

- Je… Je ne l'ai pas ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Balbutia le brun.

- Et la came ?

- Volé.

- Volé ? Répéta Grimmjow.

- Ou, oui. Articula Hisagi. Une bande de mec me l'on prise, au début je croyais que c'était vous mais c'est après que j'ai réalisé que c'était un autre gang.

- Un autre gang, sérieux ? Demanda Grimmjow, énervé.

- Les vizards, conclu Ulquiorra qui soupira. Arrête de le martyriser, on va le ramener à Aizen.

- Putain ! Je l'ai à peine frappé. S'exclama l'homme en jetant férocement le brun au sol. Tss, suis nous.

Hisagi eu du mal à se lever, mais il ne dit rien. Essayant de ne pas faire sortir un son de sa gorge malgré la douleur. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire tabasser encore plus ! Déjà qu'il était sacrement dans le pétrin.

Grimmjow jeta rapide un œil au gars, puis continua de suivre Ulquiorra. Ils étaient venus avec la voiture de ce dernier : une Alfa Romeo Brera noir aux vitres teintées. Une véritable merveille. L'homme aux cheveux bleu ouvra la portière arrière en intimant le brun à entrer. Son regarde glacial démontrer que si le garçon tentait quelques choses pour se tirer cela lui couterais cher. Hisagi déglutit difficilement, il n'était pas assez fou pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il s'installa dans la voiture de luxe pendant qu'on refermait la portière derrière lui. Le garçon avait le souffle coupé, nerveux. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ne connaissait le parton de l'espada que de réputation, c'était – disait-on – quelqu'un de terrifiant, sans aucune pitié qui savait se faire respecter et intimer l'ordre. Quelqu'un avec des tendances louches… Pendant un instant, tous les pires scénarios défila dans la tête du pauvre garçon. Il s'imaginait torturé durant des heures ce qui ferait rire le patron ; vendu comme un objet sexuel quelque part dans un autre pays ; ou peut être comme bonniche à un riche homme qui le rabaisserait et qui lui ferais faire des choses dégradantes. Hisagi frissonna. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne sera pas bichonné. De plus, le manque de drogue se fera sentir. Ça sera vraiment pas facile…

Hisagi avait « rêvassé » tout le long du voyage. C'est l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui le tira de ses pensées en le choppant par le col.

- Grouille, lui intima-t-il.

Une fois sur ses pieds, le brun suivit de nouveau les deux hommes. Il ne connaissait pas du tout ce coin, généralement quand on lui vendait de la drogue, c'était en ville. Les quartiers étaient miséreux et pauvre. Ils s'avancèrent vers une bâtisse en mauvaise état et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Dans cet immeuble là il y avait un ascenseur. Encadré des deux espadas, ils montèrent les étages en silence. Au fur et à mesure que les étages défilés, le cœur d'Hisagi se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait été idiot et appréhendait désormais la sentence. Sentence qui n'allait pas tardait.

Si le reste de l'immeuble était en mauvaise état, le dernier étage était luxueux. Les couloirs étaient bien éclairés, avec une tapisserie récente et en bonne état. Il y avait même des tableaux au mur et des plantes vertes ! Le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier sur la décoration, Grimmjow lui choppa le bras violement et l'obligea a avancé. Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte devant eux et Grimmjow jeta de nouveau le brun à terre, devant lui. Ou plus précisément devant un grand bureau de bois, magnifiquement taillé. Hisagi, agenouillé à terre, leva les yeux vers l'homme assis derrière le bureau, il eut le souffle coupé. L'homme avait l'air imposant. Ses yeux marron étaient perçant, ses cheveux châtains tirés en arrière sauf une mèche qu'il avait devant son visage carré. Il avait du charisme, beaucoup de charisme.

- Aizen-sama. Shūhei Hisagi, annonça Ulquiorra. Il prétend que les Vizards lui on prit la marchandise.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'homme. Un sourire mauvais, cruel et perfide qui semblait pourtant amusé de la situation.

- Vraiment ? Intéressant.

Hisagi déglutit, ça en était fini de lui...

* * *

ENFIN ! J'ai eu quelques bugs avec , mais c'est enfin bon !

J'espère que ce chapitre là vous a plus :) l'action arrive; petit à petit, mais ça arrive. Je ne sais pas quand va sortir le chapitre 3, alors soyez patient . Et à la prochaine ! :)

**PS :** N'oublier pas les reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Chapitre un peu « découverte ». Découverte de nouveau personne qui vous laisse apercevoir ce que je vous réserve dans la suite de l'intrigue. Les liens qui unissent les personnages ne sont pas les mêmes que dans le manga (je parle surtout pour les liens familiaux), je m'arrange comme je peux !

Merci pour vos reviews ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Un beau jour, vraiment.

Yamamoto était confortablement assis sur son fauteuil en train de boire du thé et en regardant une émission à la télévision qui n'avait aucune importance. Le vielle homme était à la retraite depuis longtemps et pourtant, il ne s'y fessait toujours pas. Ancien Capitaine dans la police, il n'aimait pas être chez lui sans rien faire alors que sa ville se dégradait. Sa ville… L'homme posa sa tasse sur la table à côté de son fauteuil, empoigna sa canne et se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque qui servait également de présentoir à photo. Les cadres sur le meuble représentait le vielle homme et certains de ses anciens collèges lors qu'il était encore dans le métier. Il soupira. Cette époque lui manquait. Depuis qu'il était parti, les choses avaient mal tourné et il y avait de plus en plus de problème en ville. Yamamoto avec du mal à l'avouer, mais la police ne servait plus à rien maintenant. Pourri de l'intérieur, acheté, certains profiter des trafics de drogues pour faire leurs propres trafics ou pour leurs consommations personnels. Cela le dégouté.

Un soupire s'échappa à nouveau des lèvres de Yamamoto, d'une main las il remit en place sa longue barbe. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelques choses… Il avait bien essayé de parler à des anciens collèges à lui mais cela n'avait rien fait. Personne ne l'écoutait. À croire que plus personne n'avait des valeurs dans ce monde. Il regarda vers la baie vitré pour y voir son jardin, pourtant, il fessait beau aujourd'hui…

XxXxXxXxX

Les volets étaient ouverts et l'appartement baignait d'une douce lumière. La blonde avait du mal à se réveiller. Les draps avaient glissé pendant la nuit et ne la couvrait pas entièrement. Mais la jeune femme se sentait bien. Les rayons du soleil sur sa peau avaient un effet de bien-être sur son corps. Se tournant dans son lit, la blonde attrapa l'oreiller qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et le rapprocha de son visage. Elle respira longuement l'odeur se trouvant sur l'oreiller. L'odeur. Son odeur. La jeune femme fronça tout d'abord les sourcils. Quand l'avait-elle vu pour la dernière fois ? Il lui fessait toujours des promesses qu'il ne tenait pas et lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ce n'était que pour le sexe. Pourtant, elle le laissait faire. Après tout, elle en était amoureuse depuis longtemps. Puis lorsque son esprit fût un peu moins dans le brouillard, ses souvenirs furent plus clairs. Elle l'avait vu hier soir ! Ce qui expliquait qu'elle était entièrement nue. Péniblement, elle se redressa dans son lit, fessant tomber les draps. Sans l'ombre d'un espoir, la jeune femme scruta tout de même attentive la pièce. Rien. Plus une seule trace de lui. Comme d'habitude. Elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Elle avait envie de pleurer, pourtant, elle savait bien que ça se terminer toujours comme ça. Après tout, ce n'était pas un homme bon et au vu de son métier, elle ne devrait même pas le fréquenter. Son métier, oui. Elle était dans la police et lui… Un voyou, un truand, un trafiquant de drogue. Elle s'en voulait toujours les lendemains matin. La blonde ferma fortement les yeux pour empêcher que des larmes ne coulent sur ses joues.

- Tu es magnifique Matsumoto, susurra une voix d'homme.

La dite Matsumoto se redressa vivement, n'y croyant pas.

- Gin ?

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre, demanda l'homme l'air railleur.

La blonde n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette surprise. Pourtant il était bien là devant elle. Elle le détailla pendant un instant, il était habillé, comme prêt à partir et il avait toujours ce masque. Cet air d'homme gentil et souriant. Pourtant elle savait qui il était et cela la troublé. Elle ne répondit d'ailleurs pas à sa question. Gin s'approcha de Matsumoto doucement et s'assit sur le lit près d'elle. La blonde ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Tu pensais que j'étais parti ? S'enquit Gin.

- C'est parce que tu pars toujours avant que je ne me réveille, marmonna la blonde.

L'homme rigola.

- C'est vrai, désolé. Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui je n'ai rien à faire ! Si tu veux de moi, on pourrait passer la journée ensemble.

Gin venait de chuchoter cette phrase à l'oreille de Matsumoto ce qui lui déclencha un frisson.

- J'aimerais bien, mais moi, je bosse aujourd'hui.

- Oui tu as raison, tu commences à quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures, répondit la blonde hésitante.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté tourna la tête pour voir le réveil. Il se plaça correctement sur le lit en plongeant sa tête dans le coup de la jeune femme.

- Ça va, on a encore du temps devant nous. Chuchota-il.

Il poussa délicatement Matsumoto pour qu'elle se rallonge sur le dos. La blonde se laissa faire, fermement doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle allait encore s'en vouloir une fois qu'il sera reparti, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle profita de ses mains qui parcourait son corps, caressant délicatement sa généreuse poitrine, ses baisers qui se déposaient ici où là sur son corps. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent pour croiser le regard bleu de Gin. Il captura de ses lèvres celle de la jeune femme pendant un instant, puis se redressa sur ses genoux pour défère sa chemise. Matsumoto le regarda faire un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, il se rallongea délicatement sur elle. Frottant doucement sa peau chaude contre celle douce de la blonde. Un soupire de bien être s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme qui se détendit. Elle passa ses mains derrière le dos de Gin pour lui caresser la peau. Elle aimait se contacte. Sa tête se tourna vers le côté et la blonde sourie tendrement en regardant le soleil par la fenêtre. La matinée commençait réellement bien. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir… Aujourd'hui s'annoncé être une belle...

XxXxXxXxX

Le matin avait déjà pointé le bout de son depuis un bout de temps lorsqu'Orihime se réveilla. Elle se sentait bien et était heureuse d'avoir fait la grasse matinée. Puis quand elle se leva pour faire la cuisine pour son petit déjeuné elle ne se pressa pas le moins du monde. Aujourd'hui, c'était un très beau jour. La rousse était heureuse. Elle allait passer l'après-midi dehors avec ses amis, il allait au karaoké et cela promettait d'être drôle. De plus, Ichigo venait passer la nuit chez elle et le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle n'était plus stressée. Ou plutôt, le stresse arrivera plutard, mais pour l'instant elle se sentait sereine. Orihime prit calmement son petit déjeuné, mit la télévision puis s'attaqua aux quelques exercices qu'elle avait pour lundi. Une fois le travail fait, Orihime était un peu plus réveillé, moins calme et plus enthousiasme. Elle se prépara rapidement et regarda enfin l'heure. Treize heures. La rousse réfléchit un instant en plein milieu du salon et décida de se faire des sandwiches pour quand elle aurait faim dans l'après-midi, car si elle n'avait pas faim maintenant, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait faim dans l'après-midi ! Une fois que ses encas était préparée Inoue se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Le temps n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Elle prit son portable qu'elle avait posé sur la table et écrit un texto à Ichigo.

« Coucou Ichi, ça va ? Je suis en train de m'ennuyer ! Si tu es prêt ça te dis de venir à la maison en attendant 15h ? Tu pourras poser tes affaires comme ça et ne pas te les trimbaler en ville ! »

Inoue referma le claper de son portable et s'assit sur son cousin pour regarder la télévision, toujours allumé. Son portable ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de vibrer.

« Si tu veux, oui. Je ne fessais rien de particulier. Je préparer mon sac rapidement et j'arrive. A dans 10 minutes, bisous. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres Inoue. Elle répondit rapidement.

« Super ! A de suite, bisous ! »

La rousse sourie. Décidément, c'était vraiment un beau jour…

XxXxXxXxX

L'après-midi venait de débuter, Toshiro Hitsugaya était assis sur le rebord de la terrasse de la maison en attendant sa tante. Il n'était pas du tout ravi à l'idée d'une « balade dehors ». En effet, le garçon de dix ans n'avait pour ainsi dire, pas l'habitude. Etant un surdoué, qualifié même de génie, Toshiro étudiait chez lui. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'étudier avec des gens beaucoup plus vieux que lui, il s'avait d'avance que ça allait donner. Personne ne lui parlerait ou si quelqu'un le fessait se serait en s'adressa à lui comme un gamin et Toshiro n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça. Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts en réfléchissant. Sa tante ne viendrait surement pas, même si elle lui avait promis, elle travaillait énormément. Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir derrière son dos. Sans même se retourner il s'avait qu'il s'agissait de sa demi sœur, Momo Hinamori. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Elle a eu un empêchement ? S'enquit-il froidement

La jeune fille bégaya. Elle aimait beaucoup Toshiro mais ne savait pas du tout comment lui parlait. Il était froid, distant avec tous. Sauf sa tante qui avait le don de le calmer un peu.

- Elle a beaucoup de travail, tu sais… Essaya de calmer le jeu la brune.

- Ca ne fait rien. On y va, trancha-t-il.

Momo ne rajouta rien, trop anxieuse de l'énerver encore plus. Toshiro n'aimait pas les sorties du samedi, ils ne fessaient jamais rien. Ça se résumer à marcher jusqu'au parc, à faire un tour du parc, s'assoir, « discuter » manger un bout et rentrer. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ces jours-là, les sorties du style cinéma, centre commercial et tout le reste était proscrit. Sa tante avait bien insisté sur le faite qu'il devait prendre l'air !

Après quelques minutes de marche, le silence régnait toujours. Momo était tendu, Toshiro avait l'air encore plus énervé aujourd'hui que les autres jours de sortie. En regardant autour d'elle, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un groupe d'enfant qui jouait au foot. La jeune fille aurait tant voulu que son –demi – petit frère ait des amis de son âge. La question s'échappa toute seule de ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas envie de jouer avec les enfants là-bas ?

Le garçon dévisagea sa sœur.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, sur ces gardes.

- Eh bien, ils ont l'air de s'amuser. Ça te changerait un peu et…

- Certainement pas, coupa Toshiro.

Sa sœur le regarda, l'air perplexe.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu te fasses des amis tu sais, je suis inquiète pour toi.

Un sourire doux s'installa sur le visage du garçon.

- Je sais, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ces gamins n'ont rien à m'offrir.

- Toi aussi tu es un gamin ! S'énerva sa sœur.

Toshiro leva un sourcil interrogatif, étonné qu'elle lui réponde. Il ne répondit cependant rien, continuant sa route.

- Aller Shiro ! Ça ne te coute rien d'aller voir ses enfants et de leur demander si tu peux jouer au foot avec eux ! De plus, tu aimes bien le foot, non ? Supplia Momo.

Le garçon se retourna, sans conviction. Lorsqu'il la voyait faire cette tête, il ne lui disait rarement non. De nouveau, un soupire.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire.

Il se dirigea alors vers le terrain de foot où d'autres enfants de son âge jouaient, il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait faire pour « s'intégrait ». Sa sœur lui emboita le pas et s'arrêta juste à côté de Toshiro près du terrain.

- Tu veux que je leur demande si mon petit frère peu jouer avec eux ? Se moqua gentiment Momo.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

- Ça ira merci.

Le garçon s'approcha des enfants qui jouaient.

- Hey, je peux jouer avec vous ?

Une fille de son âge, les cheveux court et noir se retourna vers lui. Elle le détailla une seconde.

- Tu sais jouer au moins ? S'enquit-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit Toshiro le plus calmement possible.

- Parce qu'on a un match bientôt et on ne veut pas de nul dans l'équipe !

Les lèvres du garçon se pincèrent. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle prenait avec lui. Pendant un court instant il avait voulu se tourner vers Momo et lui dire qu'il se tirait. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle sera sa réaction et voulait faire un effort.

- Traite pas quelqu'un de nul avant de l'avoir vu à l'œuvre.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Ok. Je m'appelle Karin Kurosaki, s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Toshiro Hitsugaya, répondit le garçon en lui empoigna la main.

- Aller on joue ! S'écria un enfant.

Des présentations se firent rapidement puis ils commencèrent à jouer. Toshiro était plutôt content finalement. Aujourd'hui allait surement être une belle journée.

XxXxXxXxX

Le garçon quitta sa maison pour aller faire un tour en ville. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il ne supportait plus son père. Il était tellement arrogant et pourtant, il fessait tout pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Le garçon était le premier de sa classe et ne se laissait jamais aller. Il savait faire un tas de chose comme la couture et le bricolage. Pourtant, son père ne s'intéressait toujours pas à son fils.

D'un pas lent, Ichida se diriger vers la ville. N'étant pas presser de rentrer chez lui, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire en ville. Il verra bien quand il y sera. Il se perdit dans ses pensées sans trop faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Depuis que son grand père était mort il se sentait seul, c'était un homme bon, généreux, intelligent. Ichida l'adoré, l'admiré. Mais tout ça était fini à présent. Il avait fait son deuil cela restait dur quelques fois. Comme lorsque son père lui prenait la tête. D'ailleurs, son père ne lui reprochait jamais rien, en fait, il ne fessait même pas à l'existence d'Ichida et c'était sa le plus énervant. Le garçon soupira lorsqu'il arriva en ville. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Une voix loin derrière lui l'interpella.

- Uryū ! Cria une voix féminine.

Le brun se retourna alors pour voir ses camarades de classe, en groupe s'approchait de lui. Il y avait même Sado. Un garçon grand et balèze, pas très bavard. Ichida devina que c'était Keigo qui l'avait invité. Il voyait souvent les deux garçons ensemble. Sado ne parlant presque jamais, Keigo pouvait brailler sans que l'autre ne l'interrompe. C'était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas le faire.

Ichida posa ses yeux sur la fille dont il avait reconnu la voix.

- Inoue ? Demanda-t-il.

Arrivait à sa hauteur la jeune fille sourit.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Le garçon leva un sourcil perplexe.

- Pas grand-chose pourquoi ?

- Un karaoké ça te tente ? S'enquit Renji, le nouveau que Ichida eu du mal à reconnaitre.

- Vous y allez maintenant ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Inoue.

- Alors d'accord, merci de m'inviter.

- Pas de quoi ! Répondit Inoue en rigolant.

Ichida sourit, il ne se l'était jamais avoué mais il avait un faible pour la rouquine depuis quelques temps déjà mais elle sortait avec Kurosaki depuis deux ou trois mois. Kurosaki qui se tenait justement près d'elle, un bras derrière le dos de la jeune fille et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la quitter mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Avant, il ne voulait pas se lier avec le gens de sa classe par peur que son niveau « baisse », mais finalement, il s'en foutait. IL en avait marre de faire des efforts pour quelqu'un qui ne fait même pas attention qu'il existe. Ichida avait réellement besoin de changer d'air et se faire des amis étaient peut être une bonne solution, même s'il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas très bien s'entendre avec quelques du genre de Keigo ou Kurosaki, mais ça ne fessait rien.

Arrivait au karaoké et une fois tout le monde installait, Ichida se félicita d'avoir accepté. Cette sortie allait tout changé, il allait essayer de devenir sociale. Peut-être que si il ne se préoccupé plus de ce que son père pensé, peut-être bien que c'est son père qui viendrait lui… Oui peut-être bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Inoue qui lui sourit. En tout cas, la journée prévoyait d'être belle…

* * *

**Désolé, chapitre pas très, très long et un peu long à venir ! J'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment, mais je n'oublie pas ma fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut et je vais faire des efforts pour poster le prochain plus vite ! )**

**N'oublie pas de poster vos commentaires ! À bientôt !**


End file.
